Just Blow It Off
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: AU One-Shot. What will Alex do to convince Mitchie to play hooky from work?


**Author's Note:** So I wrote my first one-shot! I've been wanting to practice some writing, and what better to motivate me than to write about my 2 favorite girls? Haha

To get the ball rolling, I used an online short story scenario generator. The prompt I got was this:

_An annoying boss, a bikini, and a fake illness_

I actually had a lot of fun writing this story and it kept me awake during class today so I hope you enjoy it too!

* * *

><p>Mitchie's shaky fingers hesitantly dialed her girlfriend's phone number and pressed 'call' as she brought the phone to her ear. She was not excited for this conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>About 3 years ago when Alex was a freshman in college, she met Mitchie. Mitchie was in her second year, aspiring to be a lawyer. Alex was wandering the campus, lost, and not paying attention to anything but the confusing school map in her hands and Mitchie was focused on a text message she had just received. Naturally, the girls collided in a flurry of papers and apologies. As Mitchie helped Alex gather her dropped things, she introduced herself and offered to show the new girl around the campus. Alex graciously accepted and the two kept hanging out and eventually became inseparable. A couple years into the friendship, they started developing feelings for each other and decided to see where that would take them.<p>

They've been happily in a loving relationship for almost a year and a half.

Questions arose about the future of the relationship when Mitchie's graduation came around, but she loved Alex so she stayed close. Mitchie got into a nice graduate school near the college and even got an internship at a respectable law firm across town.

Mitchie loved her internship. It was unpaid, but she didn't care. She wanted the experience of working in a real law office. She got along with everyone there, including the big boss, who was actually a pretty relaxed, casual guy. The only thing she would complain about from time to time was the hours. Mitchie knew what kind of time she would be devoting to this from the beginning, but anyone would yearn for a social life every now and then. Some days, the boss would ask Mitchie to come in on short notice and stay later than needed to help with some casework.

This was one of those days.

It was a Thursday and in the morning, Mitchie's boss mentioned that he needed someone to come in on Saturday to act as his assistant on an especially busy, extra work day. It wasn't in Mitchie's job description to be anyone's assistant (she was supposed to be more of a 'shadow'), and the extra day wasn't necessary, so Mitchie could easily decline. The only thing is that he has a lot of valuable contacts in the lawyer world and getting even more on his good side could make Mitchie a shoe-in for an awesome job when the time comes around for her to start working for real.

On the other hand, Mitchie had to think of Alex. The past few weeks had been really hard on the girls' schedules. Alex had midterms that she was studying for and with Mitchie juggling classes _and_ the internship, neither girl had a lot of down time to spend with the other. They constantly tried to make plans, but something would always come up and the plans would fall through at the last minute.

Lately, Mitchie had been breaking a lot of plans and Alex wasn't really happy about it.

Mitchie didn't want to mention the overtime her boss suggested, but it would have to come up eventually.

* * *

><p>After 2 rings, the line was picked up.<p>

"Hey Mitch!" Alex answered cheerily.

"Hi." Mitchie said with a bit of gloom in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhh... Well... You know how you wanted to hang out this Saturday?" Mitchie was nervous.

"Yes..." Alex knew what was coming, but she wanted Mitchie to say it out loud.

"Well, my boss was wondering if I could come in on Saturday and be his assistant while he works on some overtime stuff." Mitchie cringed while she spoke. She knew Alex would be unhappy about this and she hates, more than anything, when she's the reason for Alex's unhappiness.

There was a long pause followed by a sigh.

"...And there's no way you can get out of it?" Alex wondered.

"Well, I don't _have_to go but this could really put on good terms with the boss."

"Mitchie, you're already on good terms with him. He loves you...and so do I. I mean I don't want you to have to choose between me and your job but it's been a long time."

"Don't you want me to do whatever I can to ensure that I have the best career I can get?" Mitchie almost sounded offended.

"You know I want you to be successful and happy. I just think you can afford to miss one non-mandatory day. You've been working your ass off and I miss you. We've only really seen each other like, twice in the past 2 and a half weeks." Alex sounded disappointed.

"I'll have to think about it. I'm just getting in the car now. I'll talk to you when I get to my apartment. Love you."

"You too." Alex said sadly.

Mitchie hated herself for even thinking about not being with Alex but she so desperately wanted to make sure she could have a chance at being a hot-shot lawyer in the future.

Mitchie's phone buzzed with a text message.

_**1 New Message:**_

_**Paul Conner:** Hey Mitchie. I'm gonna need an answer by tonight if that's possible._

"UGH!" Mitchie groaned loudly as she shut the car door. Before she backed out of her parking spot, she responded to the message, saying that she'll definitely have an answer by that evening.

* * *

><p>6:00 PM rolled around and Mitchie still hadn't come up with a decision. She racked her brain for hours and remained undecided...<p>

* * *

><p>By now, it was 6:25 and Mitchie logged onto her computer and wanted to surf the net for a little in order to clear her mind. Maybe a decision will just pop into her mind if she relaxed a little.<p>

As Mitchie was about to check her e-mail, an instant message from Alex popped up.

**MakeItHappen123: **hey mitch :)

**MTorres: **hey there!

**MakeItHappen123: h**ave you made your decision yet? i was thinking we could go to the beach. i just got a new bathing suit i think you're gonna like ;)

**MTorres: **not yet :( but...

**MTorres:** i think i might go to work that day.

**MTorres:** please don't be mad. you know i really do love you. we can still hang out afterwords.

**MakeItHappen123:** your work always runs late at night.

**MTorres:** what about sunday?  
><strong>MakeItHappen123:<strong> sunday, i'm working with my study group on a project, remember?

**MTorres:** i'm really sorry...

**MakeItHappen123:** …

**MTorres:** alex? please say something.

**MakeItHappen123:** brb

**-2 minutes later-**

_**MakeItHappen123 has signed out**_

Mitchie sighed. Alex was definitely pissed and Mitchie was going to have to find a way to make her un-pissed...after the weekend was over. She was so focused on planning her entire future early, based on this one day, that she didn't even hear the opening door sound effect coming from her laptop.

_**MakeItHappen123 is online**_

**MakeItHappen123:** hey you :) i just wanted to show you what you'll be missing out on...

_**MakeItHappen123 is requesting to send you a file. Do you accept?**_

Mitchie clicked 'yes'. When the photo was sent, Mitchie opened it and audibly gulped at the sight adorning her computer screen.

Alex was standing in front of a full-length mirror, holding her phone up with her lips puckered in the "traditional MySpace mirror pose" that she and Mitchie would make fun of back in the day. She was wearing the bikini that she bought especially for their almost-beach trip. It was a white halter-top bikini bra and traditional bikini bottom. Both pieces were covered with red polka dots and Mitchie almost zoned out as she stared longingly at the picture. She was brought back to reality by the ping of another instant message.

**MakeItHappen123: **you like? too bad you'll miss out because you'll be at work...

**MTorres: **you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?

**MakeItHappen123: **why mitchie, what ever are you talking about?

Mitchie knew she was being taken advantage of. Alex was always a sly girl and it helped that she was completely sexy to begin with, let alone in a polka dot bikini.

_***ping***_

_**MakeItHappen123 is requesting to send you a file. Do you accept?**_

Another one? Mitchie clicked 'yes' again.

If Mitchie wasn't going to change her mind after the first picture, she definitely was after this one. Alex was still in the red and white bathing suit, except the picture was taken of her back as she looked over her shoulder with her finger in her mouth.

**MTorres: **not fair. really not fair.

**MakeItHappen123: **i seriously have NO idea what you mean...

Mitchie sat back and stared at the two pictures on her screen. She unconsciously started biting her fingernails and one of her legs bounced up and down as if she were nervous. Mitchie ran a hand through her hair and exhaled sharply as she thought to herself.

**-5 minutes later-**

**MTorres:** …...you win.

**MakeItHappen123:** which means?

**MTorres:** i'll go to the beach with you :)

**MTorres: **just let me e-mail my boss real quick and then i'll call you so we can work out what time to meet at your dorm.

**MTorres:** and bring that bikini ;)

**MakeItHappen123:** you know it 3 ttyl

**MTorres:** bye :)

_**You have signed off.**_

Mitchie reluctantly opened a new e-mail so she could let her boss know she wouldn't make it on Saturday. As she was typing the message, Mitchie realized she hadn't thought of a good excuse. "_I'm not going to do you a favor because I'll be busy jumping my girlfriend's bones at the beach_," doesn't sound like a very professional way to call in sick.

Wait, that's it. Mitchie will just say she's sick. She was almost giddy as she started composing her new e-mail.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Mr. Conner was patiently awaiting Mitchie's decision when a little beep was emitted from his phone. He scrolled over to his e-mail and clicked on the new message.<p>

_**From: **_

_**To:** _

_**Message:** Hi Mr. Conner. I'm just getting back to you about Saturday. Unfortunately, I won't be able to make it. I started feeling really weird when I got home and I don't think it'll be any better by the time you need me. I'm very sorry for any inconvenience._

_-Mitchie Torres_

A couple minutes later, Mitchie's laptop notified her that she had a response.

_**From: **_

_**To:** _

_**Message: **Mitchie – I'm sorry to hear that you're not feeling well. If you don't mind me asking, what'd you catch? I hope it's not serious. Feel better._

_-Paul Conner_

Mitchie groaned again. She thought that after she decided for sure not to go to work, that all of her thinking was done. Now she has to rack her brain _again_. This is why she didn't turn down a lot of things. She had no idea what to say.

Mitchie chose to once more, turn to her computer to clear her mind. This time, she opted for a quick game of solitaire. Maybe the Ace of Spades will inspire a nice reason for not working. Mitchie minimized the e-mail window she had open and was met with the 2 pictures Alex had sent her just minutes ago that she never closed. Gazing at Alex, Mitchie was hit with an idea.

_**From: **_

_**To:** _

**Message: **_Thank you for your concern. Don't worry. It's nothing life-threatening or anything like that._

Mitchie moved her e-mail window over again and gave the photos another once-over. With a small smirk, Mitchie returned to her e-mail.

_It's just the chicken pox._

* * *

><p><strong>So there's my first one-shot. Sorry if it was confusing at all. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had some fun reading it and let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
